


doiNG

by Riiver_J



Category: B1A4, Mamamoo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riiver_J/pseuds/Riiver_J
Relationships: Lee Junghwan|Sandeul/Moonbyul|Moon Byulyi
Kudos: 11





	doiNG

“明天晚上来取照片可以吗？”  
文星伊看过了照片，选出了几张自己满意的交给眼前的摄影师，道了谢。  
“明天晚上…可以，大概八点半来拿就好了，我明天有个外景的摄影工作，那个时候应该在这里。”李灿多回想了一下自己的日程表，给她排了个合适的时间。  
“好，那到时候再见。”  
“再见。”  
送走今天的最后一个客人，李灿多放下手中的摄影设备，起身去浴室洗了个澡。之后又做完了今日的工作，确认了一遍照片已经全部处理好才拿着手机缩进了被窝。  
这几天都太忙了，没什么时间刷手机。轻车熟路地点开app内唯一的特别关注，似乎最近又更新了不少照片。  
这个名叫“MOON”的博主没有多少粉丝，但发出的图片却很对李灿多胃口。基本都只是下半身的图片，穿着丝袜或者是渔网袜，虽然最短的短裙也只到膝上五公分，并不色情却性张力爆棚。  
没有太多粉丝其实也好，李灿多经常这样想着，如果能做他一个人的私藏就再好不过。  
想起今天的最后一位客人，腿漂亮得他也忍不住赞叹。做摄影师久了就会欣赏各种各样的人体轮廓，但至今还没有见过那么美的一双腿。  
倒是没有特别注意长相，但是那双腿确实好看得可以和MOON媲美。  
李灿多刷了一会儿MOON的主页，仍旧惯常一样起了生理反应。单身久了对这种事也没有太大的排斥感，他拿着手机起身去浴室解决了下，清理好才回身到床上睡觉。  
回程的路上文星伊一直在想今天见到的摄影师。  
长得挺端正，放在普通人里也很出挑，适当的身高和明显是锻炼得不错的身材都能让她念念不忘。  
见过的男人挺多，这位能排上前几。  
晚上八点半，也算个暧昧的时段。文星伊嘴角挑了挑，指节轻敲方向盘，在绿灯亮起的瞬间踩下油门。  
“有意思。”  
看过挺多算是有魅力的男人了，能让她见一面就想上床的，这位摄影师算第一个。  
这么好听的沉稳的音色，如果能在她耳边喊着她的名字，不知道会是什么样。  
“晚上好。”文星伊进门，看了看表确定自己没有迟到，“路上有点堵车，不好意思。”  
“啊没关系的。”李灿多笑了笑表示理解，引着她到他的工作室里拿照片和海报，“文小姐看这些可以吧？”  
文星伊微微弯腰，撑着桌子看海报细节。李灿多站在她右后方，目光不自觉向下移去。她今天穿了黑色的丝袜，一双红色的高跟鞋恰到好处地衬托出脚踝的性感。  
“文小姐平时会往互联网上上传自己的照片吗？”李灿多发着呆，忽然无意识地问了一句。  
“嗯？”文星伊回头看了他一眼，见他正盯着自己的腿，嘴角了然地挑起一丝笑意，“会…啊。”  
转头不经意间瞄到他手机停留的页面，似乎正是昨晚自己更新的照片。  
巧合。不过文星伊欣赏极了这种巧合。  
“…李…先生？”  
他好像仍旧在发呆，看起来像个衣冠禽兽。  
文星伊对上他终于移动的目光，眼睛里满满的都是调笑的意味。李灿多怔愣了一瞬，忽然感觉室内有什么炸开了一般。  
“看起来你会喜欢我的。”文星伊舔了舔唇，决定还是不让禁欲先生主动捅破窗户纸，“做爱吗？”  
李灿多被她的话说得愣在原地，虽然他也有这样的想法却没想到她会这么直接。  
“怎么了…”文星伊歪了歪头，双腿在短裙下微微摆动，“不太愿意？”  
她慢慢走近李灿多，那双近乎完美的腿也在不断诱惑他，“但是你看起来…挺喜欢我的？”  
双唇相贴，李灿多承认自己是也挺想和她上床的，只是刚才一直坚守着他的职业操守不去想这些。现在反倒是美人投怀送抱，他的手扶上文星伊的腰，还处于纠缠之中的唇舌忽然就变得富有攻击性起来。  
脚步移动几米，文星伊被他抵在墙边，李灿多的手也终于如她所愿变得不安分了起来。短裙下的风景是湿润了一片的沼泽地带，似乎也正随着亲吻的持续涌出更加汹涌的浪潮。另一只手不费多大力气就褪下了她的大多衣物，只剩下内衣和丝袜还留在她身上。  
“李先生看起来很熟练。”文星伊趁着喘息的空隙笑了笑，作为回礼她也帮忙解开了他的衣物阻碍。  
“文小姐也不赖…”他转而亲吻她的肩颈，脱掉她上半身仅存的黑色内衣，右手撕开了早已湿透的黑色丝袜，隔着内裤轻轻揉弄着穴口周围的敏感地带。  
“嗯…嗯啊…”  
文星伊的耳垂泛上一层潮红，轻轻的喘息响在他耳侧。  
“文小姐…”李灿多慢慢脱下她的内裤，布料和皮肤之间拉出漫长的丝，“…把腿张开。”  
她的腿攀上李灿多锻炼适度的腰，足跟早已离开高跟鞋的束缚，此刻正轻轻挠着他的后背，“给我…”  
李灿多突然的撞击在她的意料之中，忍耐着的花穴终于被填满让她情不自禁地叹息，紧接着的撞击更是销魂。  
“嗯…哈…”文星伊双手攀在他的肩膀两侧，指甲深深陷入李灿多的皮肤，“看不出…李先生…嗯…能这么…哈啊…让人满意？…”  
李灿多在她锁骨上留下一个又一个痕迹，下身即使被夹得紧也在尽力进出，“文小姐也…太紧了…放松些…”  
“…去床上吧，”文星伊的后背实在被硌得不舒服，“…我是来和你上床的，床。”  
李灿多抱着她到了卧室，一路上因为行走而不断摩擦的穴壁和肉棒更是催出了更多的蜜液。  
李灿多继续着耕耘，不断寻找着能让她疯狂的开关。  
“嗯…嗯啊…哈…”文星伊已经不再忍着喘息，在他耳边放声浪叫，“哈啊…太…太快了…嗯啊…”  
“文小姐不喜欢这样…？”李灿多放慢了速度，手却捉住她胸前的软肉揉捏着。一阵没有由来的空虚感覆盖了文星伊，她不自觉地挺了挺腰，想让肉棒陷得更深。  
“文小姐想要怎么样？”李灿多微微抽出埋在她体内的性器，期待着能听到她更多的哀求，“不说出来的话我也不知道啊…”  
文星伊眼眶红了一圈，快感正在一点一点消退，取代而之的是无尽的空虚，“给我…李先生…”  
李灿多轻咬她胸前挺立的小红豆，忍着自己的欲望又将性器向外抽出了一些，“嗯？”  
生理泪水开始从眼眶里滑出，花穴不由自主地夹紧想要留住一点充盈。文星伊双腿紧了紧，没再咬着唇转而用更加放荡的语言想要换取一点快感，“快点…你进来…用你的肉棒插我…”  
李灿多咬住她的白兔又松开，在她胸前留下小小的牙印，性器随即冲开层层软肉，直达花穴深处。他满足地慰叹一声，肉棒顶端触及一块突出的软肉。  
他加快了抽插的速度，精准撞击着她体内的极乐之地。文星伊的双腿紧紧攀附着他的腰，口中不断溢出浪荡的喘息。  
“嗯…嗯…哈…呜…嗯啊…好大…嗯…那里…呼哈…嗯啊…哈…”  
“再…用力一点…嗯…哈…好棒…呼…嗯啊…就是那样…插爆它…哈啊…”  
文星伊偏着头，因为大口喘息和撞击而从嘴角溢出的唾液沾湿了些许被单。李灿多亲吻着她的后颈，舔舐着颈动脉之外薄薄的皮肤。  
“哈…”  
在不断的撞击之下终于到达高潮，文星伊面色潮红地长吁一口气，只觉得浑身无力。李灿多把她翻过身来，贴着她的臀沟抽插几次，也射出了白浊的液体。  
文星伊回头看了看他疲软却仍然可观的性器，忽然觉得如果找这人当个炮友也不错。  
“明天见了李先生。”文星伊捡起地上的衣服一件件穿好，看了看被扔在一旁的内裤最终还是选择真空。她跨坐在李灿多身上，一片狼藉的湿热私处贴着他的大腿。  
“晚安。”  
轻挑了下他的下巴，很满意他被再一次涌来的情潮支配的表情，不过她并不打算和他今晚再来第二炮。  
“我后天没有工作，明晚可以多做几次。”


End file.
